power_rangers_data_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
The Little Einsteins and the Frost Ranger Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Little Einsteins and the Frost Ranger. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins at Canterlot High, Robbie Diaz was teaching his students at his Karate Class. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Thanks for coming to Karate Class in such short notice. Now, For the next lesson, We're going to try out a new move. It's called the Shinai Sword Slash, It's gonna take some practice for all of you. Now, Can anyone tell me what these Shinais are for? With that questioned, Silver Spoon raised her hand. Robbie Diaz: Yes, Silver Spoon? Silver Spoon: The Shinais are for practicing to use these swords in battle? Robbie Diaz: That's right, Silver Spoon. Gmerl: Well, Actually, It's true that shinais are weapons used for practice. But they're also for competitions in kendo representing a Japanese sword, Shinais are also used in other martial arts. But may be styled differently from kendo shinai and represented with different characters. Robbie Diaz: That's also right as well, Gmerl. Diamond Tiara: May I go first with the Shinai Sword Slash Technique, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Sure thing, DT, Come on up. Just as Diamond Tiara begins to use the shinai, Robbie demonstrates the Shinai Sword Slash. Robbie Diaz: Excellent job, Diamond Tiara. Your skills are getting better. Diamond Tiara: Thank you, Robbie. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Slider (VO): The Little Einsteins and the Frost Ranger! At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was working on a new evil plan to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Dr. Eggman: Hmm, This should be able to crush the Power Rangers once my newest robot is completely finished. Cubot: All set, Doctor! Orbot: Egg-Croc is ready for the kidnapping. Egg-Croc: So, Who do we kidnap anyway, Boss? Dr. Eggman: That's very quite simple, Egg-Croc. We're going to hold the Little Einsteins as our hostages. Egg-Croc: I'll be ready when you are, Boss. At last, They set off to capture the Little Einsteins. At California, Leo and his friends are ready for a new adventure. Leo: Well, Looks like we're all set, You guys. Quincy: You said it, Leo. June: So, Leo, Where should we do? Annie: Yeah, You never told us. Leo: Don't worry, Guys, It's going to be someplace really great. Suddenly, Dr. Eggman and Egg-Croc came out of nowhere. Dr. Eggman: Surprise! The Little Einsteins: (gasped) Just as Eggman sends his Egg Pawns to capture them, But June was the only one who mange to escape. June: Oh no, My friends are in trouble! I gotta go to find some help! So, She ran off to find help for the rescue of her friends. At Twilight Sparkle's house, She and Serena were playing with Flurry Heart. Serena: Aren't you just a cutie, Flurry? Yes you are. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: She sure likes you, Serena. Serena: Thanks, Twilight. Flurry Heart sure is lucky to have you as a loving caring aunt. Then, Robbie just payed a visit. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Twilight, Serena, What's going on? Twilight Sparkle: Nothing much, Robbie. We were just babysitting Flurry Heart as usual. Serena: (sniffs) Oh, Twilight, Flurry needs her diaper changed. Would you mind? Twilght Sparkle: Sure thing, Serena. (takes her baby niece) Come on, Flurry. Time to change you. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Robbie Diaz: Well, I'm not surprised to hear that. Serena: Neither am I. Just as Twilight placed Flurry Heart on the changing pad and started changing her diaper, Robbie passes over the wipes, powder and fresh diaper and threw away the dirty diaper. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilght Sparkle: There we go, Flurry, Your all clean now. (doing multiple kisses on her baby niece's cheeks) Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: (blows raspberry on her baby niece's belly) Robbie, Would you like to give Flurry Heart her bottle? Robbie Diaz: Sure thing, Twilight. I'm not doing anything right now. So, Robbie fed Flurry Heart her bottle and burped her as she felt gassy. Flurry Heart: (belch) Robbie Diaz: There ya go, Flurry. Does that feel better? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Just then, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor came to take their baby home. Dean Cadance: Hello, Everyone. Did we miss anything? Serena: Nothing much, Dean Cadance. Robbie Diaz: Everything's A-Okay. Shining Armor: You three did a pretty good job babysitting Flurry Heart for us. Twilight Sparkle: Always happy to help, Big bro. Later as Robbie and his friends came inside, Palutena was there with some allies from another dimensions. Gmerl: Hey, Palutena. What's going on? Lady Palutena: Rangers, Meet the Janken Force: Ruby, Rose, Citrine, Peridot, Sapphire, Diamond, Topaz, Quartz, Emerald, Smokey, Sun and Moon, the Floral Princess Force: Cherry Blossom, Blue Cosmo, Gold Daisy, Violet Lily, Emerald Clover, Bluebell, Dark Rose, White Daisy, Orange Pansy, Aqua Cornflower, Green Sunflower and Red Rose, the PowerPuff and RowdyRuff Z: Lauren Leighton known as Hyper Blossom, Nicole Henderson known as Rolling Bubbles, Coleman Palmer known as Powered Buttercup, Emily Lewis known as Bouncing Bunny, Rose Holt known as Proud Bell, her Sister Kasey Leighton known as Speedy Bullet, Mirabelle Evans known as Confident Bloom, Sandra Black known as Thunder Bolt, Marley Watson known as Windy Breezie, Stella Avalon known as Cutey Berry, Bethany Anderson known as Dark Barasia, Amy Brightfield known as Creamy Burpy, Bridge Watterson known as Hard Brick, Matthew Keller known as Explosive Boomer, Clay Northwood known as Strong Butch, John Terrell known as Wild Bull, Phillip Edwards known as Atomic Blitz, his Brother Andy Watterson known as Impact Barrel, Ivan Howard known as Roaring Blaze, Riley Faust known as Cosmic Blaster, Kevin Winddale known as Diving Bliss, Lee Daily known as Lucky Buzzie, Dominic Bly known as Snowing Blanc and William Thurgood known as Midnight Bill, the Sky Princesses: Dakota, Riley, Ellie, Princess Stephanie, Cathy, Jenny and Mia, the Sailor Scouts: Serena Tsukino known as Sailor Moon, Amy Anderson known as Sailor Mercury, Rei Hino known as Sailor Mars, Lita Kino known as Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino known as Sailor Venus, Rini Tsukino known as Sailor Mini Moon, Luna Tsukino known as Sailor Luna, Galaxia known as Sailor Sun, Neo Queen Serenity known as Sailor Cosmos and Darien Shields known as Tuxedo Mask, And these are the Mermaid Princesses: Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Caren, Noel, CoCo, Sara, Ruby, Mary Bell, Natsumi, Satsuki and Vivian. Yoshi: Wow, Now that's a lot of heroes here in the Commend Center. Pit: Lucky for us, Yoshi, There's always lots of room here. Soon, They've brought them to the Hall of Legends. Mordecai and Rigby: Whoa.... Amy Rose: This is incredible. Just them, The Future Omega Ranger came out of nowhere. Future Omega Ranger: Greetings, Everyone, I am the Omega Ranger from the future. Lucia: Are you all seeing this? Serena Tsukino: I sure have. Dakota: Me too. Ruby: Same here. Cherry Blossom: This is one big place. Lauren Leighton: I know. Bridge Watterson: So, What's this all about? Guardian Ranger: That's a good question, I the Guardian Ranger along with the Future Omega Ranger are to assist you. Amy Rose: Why are you two here anyway? Princess Marina: Yeah, What's going on? Future Omega Ranger: You see, Rangers, What you see before you are the greatest treasures found by the Legendary Power Rangers. Neo Queen Serenity: Fascinating. Sara: It sure is. Natsumi: Tell me about it. Meanwhile, Emerl was inside the Training Room with Starlight. Emerl: Hey, Starlight. Thanks for coming on a short notice. Starlight Glimmer: Anytime, Emerl. What is it that you're practicing for? Emerl: Well, after you guys defeated Egg-Sorcerer when I was the Dark Warrior, I think his magic might have been inside of my power of darkness and I just want to test out my Shadow Mind Control on someone, If that's okay? Starlight Glimmer: Of course. But just remember, If things don't work out if Eggman's robot's are too powerful, Try using your power on some people or machine to fight with you. Emerl: You got it, Starlight. Here it goes. (puts his hand on Starlight's head) Shadow Mind Control! As Starlight looked at Emerl, He started practicing his Shadow Mind Control ability on Starlight as her eyes went from normal to Pinch Purple. Emerl: Uh... Starlight.... (waving his hand) Can you hear me? SMC Starlight Glimmer: (She bowed in front of him) What is your bidding, My master? Emerl: (to himself) I know she told me to use this power in case of an emergency, But I'm gonna have to start using it for my training too. (to Starlight) Starlight, I want you to morph and fight me as I use the power of darkness for my own purpose. (actives his morpher) Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Then, He morphs into his ranger form. SMC Starlight Glimmer: As you command, Master. (actives her morpher) Data Squad, Initiate! As Starlight morphed, Emerl started training his fighting skills. Later that day, Twilight announced a biggest surprise. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Guys. I've got a surprise for everyone! Mordecai: What's up, Twilight? Matthew Keller: What is it? Twilight Sparkle: I'm holding the Rainboom Concert, Would you all like to come? Ellie: Sure. Hanon: Sounds great. Mina Aino: Count us in. Later at the Karate Class, Robbie was there teaching his students the ways of Martial Arts. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Everyone. Let me see how you've improved the Shinai Sword Slash Technique. With that said, Robbie gave one slash with the Shinai as the students were impressed. As for Apple Bloom, She developed the Shinai Sword Slash Technique ver well. Robbie Diaz: Great job, Apple Bloom. Keep up the good work. Apple Bloom: Will do, Robbie. (to Applejack) How am I doin', Applejack? Applejack: Nice goin' there, Little sis. (to Robbie) You did a nice job yourself, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Applejack. I'm starting to get used to this. At the Egg Carrier, Eggman was at a lab continuing his evil plan. Dr. Eggman: For for the next plan on the agenda, Tricking the students of Robbie Diaz into drinking the love potion. Cubot: Are you sure this'll work, Boss. Dr. Eggman: Of course it'll work, Cubot. Now, If you two excuse me, I've got a job to do. So, Eggman went down to Earth to begin his next plan. As Dr. Eggman snuck inside Canterlot High, He place it on the refreshment drink tube of lemonade. Dr. Eggman: Just a single pour in this tube, Anyone will fall in love. (chuckles evilly) Robbie Diaz: So, Guys. What do you think we should do? Mordecai: Beats me, Dude. But I'm scoring for some pizza right now. Everyone grabbed some lemonade from the refreshment drink tube. But however, Sweetie Belle grabbed one with the love potion. Emerl: Hey, Guys. I'll catch up with you later, I'm gonna do some training at the soccer field. Sunset Shimmer: Okay, Just be careful. Emerl gave a thumps up as he headed outside. Emerl: You know I will, Sunset. Then, Emerl became the first one Sweetie Belle just saw. At the soccer field, Emerl was practicing soccer. Emerl: Ha! As he perfected his dark powers, He came across a note. Emerl: Huh? What's this? As he pick it up, Sweetie Belle came outside when she saw Emerl. Emerl: "You are a beautiful beautiful woman, You are the epitome of grease, style and femininity, You're my best friend. In fact, You're the only friend I need. Here's a good idea, Let's get rid of all of our other friends and only be friends with each other. Also we should cut off family members that don't support our relationship, Also we should have jobs where we work together. Because if there's one thing I know it's that if we drop all of our friends, Cut off our families and work together. We are guaranteed to have a perfect relationship". After reading the note, Sweetie Belle heard the whole thing. But then, The love potion started to take effect as her eyes turned into hearts. Emerl: (scoffs) I don't get this at all, There isn't anyone here but... (turns around and saw Sweetie Belle) Sweetie Belle, Are... Are you okay? Sweetie Belle: I really love you, Emerl. Emerl: Whoa, What's with you? Sweetie Belle: We should go out together. Emerl: (becoming so confused) Are you sure you okay, It kinda seems like that you're not yourself? Sweetie Belle: I'm fine, I just... i never noticed how handsome you are. Emerl: Oh... Thanks. Sweetie Belle: You've got some very strong bolts. Emerl: Thanks, Tails kinda upgraded these just a few days ago. Sweetie Belle: So..... Have you given any thought of who want to invite on your romantic date? Emerl: Oh... Uh... Actually... Sweetie Belle: Anyone I know? But then, to Emerl's relief, His morpher beeped. Emerl: Oh, Would ya look at that. It looks like I'm not into romantic dates, But I can tell you this, Palutena wants to see me right away, See ya. Sweetie Belle: Call me sometime! Emerl: (laughs) That's a good one. As Emerl walk towards the portal while laughing, Sweetie Belle was alone, But not for long. Coleman Palmer: Hey, Sweetie Belle. Rina: How's it going? Clay Northwood: Who're you looking at? Sweetie Belle: I think I have a crush on Emerl. Yoshi: Really, Wow, It's kinda weird that it isn't even Valentine's Day? Lita Kino: I'll say. Princess Stephanie: Don't you think she's a bit too young for that? Kevin Winddale: Obviously. Marley Watson: She's gonna need help. Meanwhile at Pixie Hollow, Palutena came and recruited Tinker Bell's sister, Periwinkle. Lady Palutena: As you can see, Periwinkle. We will need all the help we can get. Periwinkle: Sure, Palutena. And any friends of my sister are friends of mine. Lady Palutena: Very good, Let us depart. So, Palutena and Periwinkle left for Cyberspace. Back at CHS, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon found the empty love potion bottle. Silver Spoon: Diamond Tiara, Look at this! Then, Diamond Tiara looked as came to see her. Diamond Tiara: What is it, Silver Spoon? Silver Spoon: A heart shaped bottle is empty, I found it right next to the drinking tub. Diamond Tiara: Hmm, This is very strange. Silver Spoon: This must be how Sweetie Belle fell for Emerl, We gotta show this to Digit. Diamond Tiara: Right, Silver Spoon. Let's go. At the Cyberspace Data Squad H.Q., Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon showed Digit the Love Postion. Diamond Tiara: What do you make of it, Digit? Digit: I don't believe it, That can't be good. Silver Spoon: What is it, Digit? Digit: Sweetie Belle has fallen into the love potion that made her in love with Emerl. Silver Spoon: Then, She's been casted into a love spell? Diamond Tiara: Is there any way to reverse the effect. Digit: Well, There is way one to do it. As long as I contain the sample, I should make an antidote for her. Diamond Tiara: Are you sure it'll work, Digit? Digit: It will work, But it's gonna take 5 mintues to get it done. Silver Spoon: We'll have plenty of time to wait, Right? Diamond Tiara: Let's hope so, For Sweetie Belle's sake. When everyone arriving in Cyberspace, They met with Palutena. Lady Palutena: I'm glad you could come, Rangers. Robbie Diaz: Glad to be here, Palutena Gmerl: What's going on, Is Eggman up to something again? Lady Palutena: I'm afraid so, Gmerl. Mary Bell: That's not good. Rose Utonium: What'll we do now? Matt: Take a look at the viewing globe. With that said, June was there looking for help. Lady Palutena: I'd even brought Tinker Bell's sister, Periwinkle to accompany you. Periwinkle: Hi, Wveryone. Nice to see you again. Gmerl: Oh yeah, She's Tinker Bell's sister. When first met her and the others too. Sora: Yeah. Zoe Batheart: Sure sounds like it. Soon, June was brought to the Cyberspace Command Center. June: Hello, Anyone here? Then, Robbie and his team came in. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Hey there, June. Sunset Shimmer: You know her, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah. June along with Leo, Quincy and Annie are one of my old friends from elementary school. June: Listen, I could use your help. Sora: Really, What's wrong, June? June: You see, We were planning on going somewhere great. But until this man and his army of robots kidnapped my friends. Yoshi: He did what?! Princess Kelly: Oh my, This can't be good. Sonic the Hedgehog: That sure sounds like Dr. Eggman. June: Yes, He's the one who captured my friends, Will you help me? Robbie Diaz: Of course we will. Right, Guys? Lucia: Right, Robbie. Ruby (girl): We're on it. Vivian: I'm ready when you guys are. Emily Lewis and Lauren Leighton: Let's do this! Altogether: Right! Later on at the Commend Center, Palutena and Pit spoke with Periwinkle. Lady Palutena: Periwinkle, It is time you'd be bestowed two gifts. Periwinkle: I'm ready, Plutena. With that said, Palutena transforms Periwinkle into her own human form for her to became at anytime. Pit: And here is our last gift to you. At last, Pit bestowed a new Data Squad Morpher to her. Periwinkle: A new Data Squad Morpher, Does that mean..? Lady Palutena: Yes, Periwinkle. You're now the new Frost Data Squad Ranger. With that said, Periwinkle felt pleased of herself. Just as Dr. Eggman puts his evil plan into action with Egg-Croc, Powerpunk Girls and Rowdyrock Boys Z appeared. Illusion Berserk: what's up, Doc? Platinum Brusie: We've come to join your crew and take down the Power Rangers you seek to destroy. Dr. Eggman: Ah, The Powerpunk Girls and Rowdyrock Boys Z. Glad to have you join me. At the city, Dr. Eggman had the Little Einsteins hostage. Dr. Eggman: Egg-Croc, Begin terrorizing the city! Egg-Croc: You got it, Boss! Just then, The Data Squad Rangers came to confront them. Dr. Eggman: Aha, Right on time. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Eggman. Your plan is going to fail as always! Gmerl: Yeah! Dr. Eggman: Not if I had your little friends hostage. Yoshi: (looks up and gasped) He's not kidding, Guys, Look! Annie: Rangers, Help us! Robbie Diaz: (to Sunset) Sunset, See if you can find a way to save them. We'll take care of Egg-Croc. Sunset Shimmer: You got it, Robbie. Emerl: Well, At least this will be able to be fun. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Everyone, It's Morphin' Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina: Spirit of Diamond, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Spike: Jade Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! The Data Squad Rangers Morphing sequence begins. Periwinkle: Time to help my friends. (activates her morpher) Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! At last, Periwinkle morphed into the Frost Data Squad Ranger for the first time. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Jade Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Robbie Diaz: Power's initiated, Preparing for battle! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Egg-Croc: Bring it on, This Croc is gonna crunch your day! Robbie Diaz: You want it, You got it. Periwinkle: Let's see what you've got! Computer: Summoning Frost Blades. Lady Palutena: Periwinkle, Your Frost Blades will give you great power. Periwinkle: Thank you, Palutena. I'll use them wisely. And just then, The other six heroes came to the rescue. Ruby: Hey, Guys. Gmerl: Took you guys long enough. Cherry Blossom: Sorry we're late. Lucia: And we are here. Hyper Blossom: We're ready when you are. Hard Brick: Yeah, Let's do this! Lucina: Glad you can join the rescue, Friends. Dakota: No worries. Sailor Moon: It's an honor. As Emerl fought some of the Egg Pawns, He was ambushed by Egg-Croc as Sweetie Belle saw him. Sweetie Belle: Emerl, Hang on! As Sweetie Belle came to save him, She took out a lot of Egg Pawns and took out Egg-Croc. Egg-Croc: That hurts! Emerl: Wow, Thanks for the rescue, Sweetie Belle. Those were some kicking moves you've got. Sweetie Belle: Thanks, Emerl. (shows and kiss blowing move) Love you! Egg-Croc: Okay, Who wants a piece of this Croc! Periwinkle: I do, Frost Blades! Ice Slash! Egg-Croc: (gets hit) That was cold! Periwinkle: That's right, This is just the beginning. Just then, Robbie, Mordecai, Sunset, Emerl, Karone and Gmerl's Morphers started to glow. Computer: Dino Thunder D.N.A. Mode, Activated. Robbie Diaz: Looks like it's time to D.N.A. Morph, Guys. Mordecai: Yeah. Sunset Shimmer: Right. Karone Hammond: Okay. Gmerl: Let's do it. Emerl: Wait, Do what? Sunset Shimmer: It's our D.N.A. Ranger Mode, Emerl. Robbie Diaz: Just watch us and follow our lead. Emerl: Okay, Show me. Robbie Diaz: D.N.A. Ranger Mode, Dino Thunder! Robbie, Mordecai, Sunset and Karone: Dino Thunder, Power Up! Gmerl: White Ranger, Dino Power! At last, They've become their own Dino Thunder D.N.A. Ranger Mode. Emerl: Okay, That shouldn't be to hard. (He activates his morpher) D.N.A. Ranger Mode, Dino Thunder! Dino Thunder, Power Up! At last, Emerl became the Dino Thunder Black Ranger. Robbie Diaz: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! Mordecai: Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Emerl: Brachio Power, Black Ranger! Karone Hammond: Stego Power, Crimson Ranger! Gmerl: Drago Power, White Ranger! Altogether: Roar of Thunder, Power Rangers Dino Thunder! The Dino Thunder symbol appears. Egg-Croc: You gotta be kidding me, I'm ready to make snack out of you all! Sunset Shimmer: We'll see about that, Egg-Croc. So, They begin their fight against Egg-Croc. Periwinkle: Come on, Guys. Time to crush this croc! Robbie Diaz: We're right behind you, Peri! Tyranno Staff! Mordecai: Tricera Shield! Sunset Shimmer: Ptera Grips! Emerl: Brachio Staff! Karone Hammond: Stego Bow! Gmerl: Drago Dagger! As they combined into the Z-Rex Blaster, Periwinkle prepares her final attack. Robbie, Mordecai, Sunset, Emerl, Karone and Gmerl: Z-Rex Blaster! Periwinkle: Frost Blades! Altogether: Final Attack! Egg-Croc: I'm too cold blooded! (exploded) CoCo: Yes! Explosive Boomer: They did it! Cutey Berry: Alright! Sailor Mini Moon: Way to go! Cathy: Well done! Dr. Eggman: It's not over yet, Rangers! Magna Beam! Orbot: Firing Magna Beam now. As the Magna Beam fired, Egg-Croc got bigger. Egg-Croc: What a Croc am I to be big! Yoshi: Uh oh, This is very bad. Twilight Sparkle: Time we call our Zords, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Right. (activates his morpher) Cyber Harmony Megazord, Initiate! As the Zords are combining into form the Cyber Harmony Megazord, Emerl wondered of what to do. Then, He begins to remember Starlight's advice. Starlight Glimmer: (in past thought) "Just remember, If things don't work out if Eggman's robots are too powerful, Try using your power on some people or machine to fight with you" At last, It gave Emerl an Idea. Emerl: (puts his hand on Sweetie Belle's head) Shadow Mind Control! With that done, Sweetie Belle was under Emerl's control. SMC Sweetie Belle: What is your bidding, Master? Emerl: Sweetie Belle, Let's form the Shadow Crusader Megazord. SMC Sweetie Belle: Yes, Master. Apple Bloom: Ready when you are, Emerl! Emerl: Right. (activates his morpher) Shadow Crusader Megazord. Go! Gmerl: Platinum Warrior Megazord, Power Unleashed! Karone Hammond: Crimson Knight Megazord, Activate! All the Zords combined into three Megazords. Computer #1: Cyber Harmony Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Computer #2: Platinum Warrior Megazord Transformation Sequence, Complete. Computer #3: Shadow Crusader Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Computer #4: Crimson Knight Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. As the Zords combined into the Megazords, Periwinkle was received a new Zord. Lady Palutena: Periwinkle, This is your new Frost Yeti Zord. With that much frost power, It'll make any Megazord stronger. Periwinkle: The Frost Yeti Zord, I love it. Activating Cyber Harmony Formation Sequence! For the first time, The Frost Yeti Zord combined with the Cyber Harmony Megazord. Computer: Cyber Harmony Megazord Frost Formation Sequence, Complete. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Now this is really cool. Sunset Shimmer: You said it, Robbie. Periwinkle: Good thing we're gonna whip up a snowstorm. With that said, The great Megazord battle begins. Egg-Croc: I'm gonna take you all down! Robbie Diaz: Don't be so sure. Initiating Elemental Megazord Saber! Emerl: Activating Dark Crusader Megazord Saber! Gmerl: Golden Megazord Saber, Unleashed! Karone Hammond: Activating Crimson Rianbow Megazord Saber! Emerl, Gmerl and Karone: Tri-Slash Formation! Periwinkle: Adding Fost Energy! Robbie Diaz: Elemental Megazord Saber, Final Tri-Slash! Egg-Croc: Not a While for this Crocodile! (exploded) Robbie Diaz: Enemy Eliminated! Mary Bell: You did it, Rangers! Bouncing Bunny: And we saved the little Einsteins. Hyper Blossom: Let's go and cure Sweetie Belle. At Canterlot High when Sweetie Belle was cured from the love potion, She came to Emerl. Sweetie Belle: Hi, Emerl. Emerl: Oh... Hey, Sweetie Belle. What's up? Sweetie Belle: I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I didn't know what came over me. No hard feelings? Emerl: (chuckles) Yeah, I got no problem with that. Sweetie Belle: Thanks, Emerl. Then, She made a promise to keep a secret of love for Button Mash and the Rangers and the six other heroes cheered together with happiness. The End Then, The twenty-second episode preview begins. Periwinkle: Hi, I'm Periwinkle. My, It looks like Pinkie's preparing her Pie Sister Surprise Swap Day. But this time, Rarity's going to join. However, It seems that Pinkie Pie found the Persian Morpher, How will things work out?.... Next time on Power Rangers Data Squad: The Bond Between Sisters, This could be great. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5